


Unexpected Lunch

by nigrumunicornis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And Alex is a Gay Mess, F/F, Kara Danvers (mentioned) - Freeform, Lena is hot, ıt is probably sucks but anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigrumunicornis/pseuds/nigrumunicornis
Summary: I was bored in my general biology class so ı wrote something. Idk ıf I write another chapter but ıf you want please make me know.English isn't my native language so It can be lots of grammar fault.I hope you will like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in my general biology class so ı wrote something. Idk ıf I write another chapter but ıf you want please make me know.  
> English isn't my native language so It can be lots of grammar fault.  
> I hope you will like.

Alex Danvers was so fucked up. She had been fucked up before too but this time is more fucked up than the past. She is a D.E.O. Agent for God's sake. She fights against aliens, she is a badass and still she is being a gaymess in front of her little sister’s BFF aka Lena fucking Luthor.

It's not really Alex’s fault actually, everyone who has eyes can see how breathtaking is the youngest Luthor. I mean did you see her eyes? Or boobs -of course Alex is not staring at her sister's bff's boobs- or those lips. Oh that lips, how Alex wanted to kiss those lips and that neck and literally every inch of Lena. Oh this is bad she has to focus and stop thinking about Lena’s body because 5 minutes later she will be having a lunch with Lena and this is all Kara’s fault. Because that damn little sister and her super cousin have to deal with an alien in Metropolis. And that sister has a not-date date lunch with Lena Luthor so while she is stuck in the Metropolis of course big sister Alex will be having a lunch with Lena because it is her day off and Lena won't eat lunch if Kara cancels their lunch plan.

So here we are, Alex Danvers with a lunch in her hand in front of Lena Luthor’s office door. And the only problem Alex’s little crush -or very big crush but it doesn't matter.

“Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor is waiting for you.”

Jess’s voice broke her thoughts and now it is time to deal with her hardest lunch. If she is lucky she can survive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is been long time but i write another chapter. All mistakes are mine, sorry about them. I hope you will like.

“Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor is waiting for you.”   
Here we go. From now on, whatever happens will be Kara’s fault.   
The office is modern, basic and actually pretty good. Especially the view of Le- National City, definitely not Lena who is sitting in front of me, wearing a black skirt and a white blouse which shows her boobs very clearly. Nope, don’t go to boobs. I’m not thinking about her boo- wait is she talking? God she is talking. Her lips looks so kissable. Oh, now she is looking at me with that look. One eyebrow is above, God how a person can look so sexy just because she raised an eyebrow? It’s so unfair.   
“Agent Danvers are you listening?” Fuck! I wasn’t listening.   
“Huh?..Umm yes, I'm listening. Actually no I'm not listening. It’s not about you, I've just lost my attention… because of the view.”   
“The view?”  “Yes, you, no not you, behind you! The view behind you.” Fuck me! Why am I such a useless lesbian? “The view behind me? You mean National City. The city you live in and see everyday?” “Yep, it looks beautiful today.” you also look beautiful today but I can’t tell you that. Oh god it is only 5 minutes since I got here but I'm already feeling like a total fool.   
“Okay I think I need to repeat my words. What are you doing here Agent? I was waiting for a different Danvers.” Oh my god, my last name sounds so good on her tongue. I hope she says it agai- “Wait?! What do you mean you were waiting for a different Danvers? Didn’t Kara tell you about that?”   
“Tell me about what? Something happened to Kara? Is she okay?”   
“What? No! She is okay but when she comes back I will kill her myself.”   
Oh great now she is looking at me like I'm crazy. Congrats Alexandra Danvers, in 5 minutes you didn’t only fooled yourself, at the same time you went crazy in front of a beautiful woman.    
“Okay, let me explain because it looks like my useless sister didn’t tell you anything. Kara had to go to Metropolis because her cousin -Clark- needed her help. So she asked me to come here and eat lunch with you. Because it's my day off and obviously you don’t eat lunch alone.”   
“So you are here to eat lunch… with me?”   
“Yes, a lunch with you. I got you that green stuff you like which Kara told me about.”   
Fuck! she is not saying anything. Why is she not saying anything? Didn't she want to eat with me? I shouldn’t have come here. It was a mistake. We are not even friends, of course she doesn’t want to eat with me! Damn you Kara!   
“Um.. okay we can eat on that couch.”   
“I know, you are right I shouldn’t have come here. we don’t even have a normal one-to-one conversation but I did come here and it was such a stupi- wait, did you say yes?”   
“Yes, Agent Danvers unless you change your mind, I said yes, we can eat on the couch.”   
“Oh, okay then.”

I totally understand why Kara loves eating here. This couch is the softest thing I've ever sat in my life.   
“I’m glad you liked my couch, Agent Danvers.”   
“Oh! Did I say it out loud?”   
“Yes, very loudly and clear. But don’t be afraid, it will be our secret. I won't tell Kara about it.”   
Okay, I’m definitely blushing right now. Fuck why do I have to be that idiot?   
“Um..sorry?”   
“Please don’t be, I paid a lot of money for that couch. I’m glad it's comfortable enough for you.”   
“Okay...thanks I guess.”   
God, what should we talk about now. Maybe we can talk about science. Oh God I don’t know what to say. Maybe we don’t have to talk, I mean people don’t talk when they are eating, right? Probably if they are not Kara.   
“You know Agent Danvers, you don't have to stay here just because Kara asked you to. I know you don't like me.”   
“What?”   
“I just thought you don't really want to stay here beca-”   
“I heard you. But I wouldn't have come here if I hadn't wanted. I came here for I like you and I want to be here, not because Kara asked. I mean yes I didn't trust you when we first met but you already showed us, you are not like your family. Like I said I'm here because I want to be here, that is all.”   
Perfect, the silence is back. Did I say something wrong? I'm not really sure but I guess I did since she is looking at me like I have three eyes.   
“You like me?”   
“What?”   
“You said you like me when you rambled.”   
What is that smug look. Is she smirking?   
“You only take that from my ramble?”   
“Yes, it is the sentence I liked the most.”   
“Oh, so you like that I like you?”   
“I'm sorry Miss Luthor but you have a conference call in ten minutes.”   
Really Jess?! You have to come right at this second?? I was curious about what she was gonna say but I won't be able to know anymore. Thanks a lot Jess.   
“I think it is time for me to go Miss Luthor.”   
“Lena.”   
“Excuse me?”   
“It is Lena, not Miss Luthor.”   
“Okay then if it is Lena..”   
“Alex it is.”   
“Exactly. Actually Lena?”   
“Yes Alex?”   
“Kara is not at the town at least for a week so maybe we can eat lunch or dinner again. I would love to get to know about you more.”   
“Sure, I would love that too.”   
“Okay then, until next time Miss Luthor.”   
“Until next time Agent Danvers.”   
Okay maybe I was wrong. Maybe today wasn't that bad. And maybe I can buy potstickers and pizza for Kara as a gratitude.


End file.
